1. Field
The current disclosure relates to data communications, and particularly to scaling of addresses in communication networks.
2. Background
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Mega data centers can currently serve hundreds of thousands virtual machines. As a result, in conventional data center architectures, forwarding databases in a data center network may need to store address information for a large number of virtual machines in the data center. The complexity of requirements of mega data centers is magnified when other operational factors are considered such as the need to periodically migrate virtual machines within a data center and to maintain a high bandwidth communications environment.